Mi alma por tu amor
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: "Está hecho. Ahora y siempre, estarás a mi lado; Ritsu…"
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeño precio  
>... <strong>

Mio abrió los ojos sin necesidad que sonara su despertador. Algo había cambiado, ahora ya no se sentía tímida; sino fuerte y llena de poder. El día anterior había sido rechazada por su amada; pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil. No después del sacrificio que había hecho la noche anterior.

—Oh! Mio-chan, te levantaste temprano —dijo su madre al verla bajar.

La ojigris sólo respondió con una mirada fría y aterradora.

—Ohayo, hijita —la saludó su padre.

Mio respondió con la misma mirada llena de odio. Desayunó sin cruzar palabra con sus padres y salió hacia la universidad. Los Akiyama se miraron preocupados.

—Ayer estaba muy deprimida, ¿crees que le pasó algo?

—Es lo más probable, sólo esperemos que no haya sido nada grave.

Cuando se encontró con las demás en la entrada de la universidad, su humor había mejorado bastante.

—Ohayo, minna.

—Ohayo Mio-chan.

—Ohayo, Mio —la saludó Ritsu algo distante.

—Yui, Mugi; ¿podrían adelantarse para entrar a clases? Tengo que hablar a solas con Ritsu.

—Hái, hái. No se entretengan mucho.

Las dos chicas se alejaron muy tranquilamente dejando a Mio a solas con la persona que amaba. Ritsu se sentía incómoda; pero Mio tenía una especie de aura que impedía contrariarla. La pelinegra había sido asustadiza durante toda la vida; pero el día de hoy era ella la que daba miedo. Pronto la castaña fue acorralada contra un muro y fue besada con violencia.

—Mio…

—No hables. Usa la boca para algo útil y bésame.

—Mio; no. Ya te dije que te amo; pero no puedo estar a tu lado. Mientras sigas queriendo escondernos de tus padres… No. No quiero una vida así.

—¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a escondernos?

—Tú.

—Ya no más —dijo besando su cuello y apretando sus pechos. —Yo, Akiyama Mio he dejado de ser una cobarde. Olvida a la Mio que tú conoces; sumisa y llena de temores sin fin. Yo soy una nueva yo, que no teme enfrentar las consecuencias de tenerte a mi lado.

Ritsu no sabía cómo reaccionar. Mio la estaba comenzando a asustar, parecía como si se hubiera deshecho de todas sus inhibiciones y hubiera vuelto como un temible ser. Gimió cuando una mano pasó suavemente por su entrepierna por encima de su ropa y presionaba un poco.

—Guarda tus gemidos para esta noche. Ahora vámonos a clase.

Finalmente Mio la había soltado, pero no sin antes dejarle una marca en su cuello. Estaba en shock, no conocía ese lado de Mio. Su sorpresa fue tal, que necesitó de varios minutos para recuperar fuerzas e ir detrás de su amiga. "Muchas preguntas", escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza. Volteó y vio a un hombre de ojos negros con una mirada vacía. El ser le sonrió y luego se alejó. La temperatura parecía haber descendido varios grados y se sentía una especie de inquietud en el aire.

Al terminar las clases, las chicas se despidieron y fueron cada una por su camino, pero Ritsu fue detenida por Mio.

—Tú vienes conmigo. Iremos a decirle a mis padres de lo nuestro.

—Mio, ¿qué te pasa?

—Dijiste que no podías estar a mi lado si seguía temiendo a la reacción de mis padres. ¿Ahora quieres echarte para atrás? ¿No dijiste que me amabas? ¿Por qué ahora que estamos a punto de superar el único obstáculo de nuestra relación tú te niegas a ser mía? ¿O es que existe otro obstáculo del que no me has informado?

—Te amo Mio, es sólo que me asusta verte así. No pareces tú. Me cuesta creer que hayas cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

—Ritsu, mi amada y tierna Ritsu —dijo Mio cambiando su actitud agresiva por una mucho más cariñosa —Si ese es el problema, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Es sólo que anoche me hiciste tocar fondo. Digamos que lo de hoy es el resultado de tantos años de tragarme mis palabras y muchos deseos reprimidos para poder ganarme su aprobación. Debes comprenderme mi amor, necesito de toda esta furia contenida para darme valor.

La castaña miró a su bajista con compasión y orgullo a la vez.

—No temas Mio, yo estaré a tu lado.

—Ya no tendré miedo nunca más. Todo gracias a ti, Ritsu —dijo besándola. Ya no agresiva como en la mañana, sino un beso tierno y lleno de sentimiento que esta vez fue correspondido por Ritsu.

Juntas caminaron a la residencia Akiyama dispuestas a tomar lo que sea que los padres de Mio les dieran como consecuencias. La cicatriz en forma de pentagrama de Mio comenzó a arder, pero ella lo ignoró. "Vendí mi alma a cambio de estar siempre a tu lado, Ritsu". "Es un muy pequeño precio comparado con la felicidad que tendremos para el resto de nuestras vidas".

—Mio, tu sonrisa da miedo.

—Lo siento, es sólo que me siento… tan fuerte…

* * *

><p><em>Espero les haya gustado. Hacía tiempo que quería tocar un tema oscuro de este tipo, pero no daba con una idea funcional. No soy fan del Mitsu, pero espero que no me quede tan mal. Es la continuación de mi songfic Diabulus in Música, pero funciona también como historia independiente. BUeno; espero algún Review; ya saben que las sacadas de madre también son bienvenidas!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oscura Mio**

La señora Akiyama estaba tratando de leer, pero no podía concentrarse; ya que la actitud de Mio en la mañana era algo que no se esperaba. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en el corazón de su hija. La tarde anterior había vuelto muy deprimida y la escuchó llorando hasta bien avanzada la noche; pero este día se había levantado con nuevas fuerzas, pero esas nuevas fuerzas venían acompañadas de una furia asesina. Su marido trabajaba desde casa, lo que era un alivio pues algo en su interior le decía que necesitaba de su apoyo. Entonces escuchó la puerta anunciando la llegada de Mio.

—Hijita! Me alegra verte sana y salva —saludó nerviosa.

—Konnichiwa —saludó Ritsu igual de nerviosa. Mio no respondió.

—Ricchan, que bueno verte otra vez. —saludó aliviada a la castaña. No sabía qué le pasaba a Mio, pero si su mejor amiga estaba con ella; todo se solucionaría pronto.

—Mamá, trae a Papá. Rápido.

El tono de Mio no admitía réplicas. La señora Akiyama se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero prefirió hacer las cosas para alterar lo menos posible a su furiosa hija. De cualquier manera, no había necesidad de llamar al padre de Mio, pues había bajado de su estudio en cuanto escuchó entrar a su hija.

—Aquí estoy, cariño. ¿Querías hablar con nosotros?

Mio tomó aliento, pero no por armarse de valor sino cambiar su expresión maligna y retadora por una serena y calmada.

—Mamá, papá; a partir de hoy, Ritsu y yo somos pareja. Nos hemos gustado desde la secundaria pero hoy formalizamos. He amado a Ritsu desde que tengo memoria y la quiero a mi lado.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero la más tranquila era Mio, que aprovechó el momento para acariciar ligeramente el trasero de su amada. Ritsu dio un respingo, haciendo reír a Mio por lo bajo. Finalmente el señor Akiyama se adelantó y le dio una bofetada a la castaña

—TÚ! YO SABÍA QUE NO ERAS MÁS QUE UNA NIÑA PROBLEMA. ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a mi hija en tus retorcidos juegos sexuales? TÚ MALDI…

No pudo terminar, pues su hija le dio una patada ahí donde les duele más a los hombres. El señor Akiyama se encogió del dolor, cosa que su hija aprovechó para empujarlo de espaldas contra el suelo y le puso la suela en la garganta.

—Patético hombrecillo, que no te agarre tocando a mi novia otra vez. Si tienes un problema es exclusivamente conmigo. Como dije antes, he amado a Ritsu desde que tengo memoria y la quiero a mi lado y ni tú ni nadie van a impedirlo.

—¿Qué hay de tu deseo de casarte y ser madre?

—Esos deseos, esas metas, eso todo nunca fueron míos. Durante años he seguido las reglas andando solamente a través del sendero que ustedes trazaron para mí desde antes de nacer. Y hoy, que por fin he decidido desviarme un poco se ponen como locos…

—Mio, si insistes en seguir con esto, nosotros vamos a —comenzó su madre emanando una terrible aura. Pero Mio se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos grises llenos de furia y una fuerza desconocida.

—¿Ustedes qué? ¿Van a castigarme?

Por primera vez en su vida, la madre de Mio bajo la mirada ante su hija. No sabía qué pasaba, pero algo había cambiado en Mio.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Demasiado para ti? Pobre, pobre Akiyama-san; rechazada por la persona que ama porque a diferencia de ella, Akiyama es una cobarde que nunca se atrevería a desafiar a sus padres por una relación prohibida. Pues esa Akiyama-san es historia. No tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie. Si quieren hacer algo, adelante. Yo puedo con lo que me tengan preparado —dijo Mio sonriendo desafiante. Su cicatriz de pentagrama ardía, pero eso la hacía sentirse más fuerte. Mucho más fuerte.

Todos en la habitación estaban muy asustados con esa Mio, incluida Ritsu. La señora Akiyama tenía varias plantas en floreros de cristal, que Ritsu trataba de admirar para no pensar en la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella. Entonces notó que varias rajaduras estaban apareciendo en ellos, como si estuvieran soportando una enorme presión. De igual modo, los peces de colores que los Akiyama mantenían en la sala comenzaron a agitarse; pero sólo Ritsu se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Finalmente Mio se cansó de esperar respuesta de sus padres y jaló a Ritsu del brazo para subir a su habitación.

—Tendremos una noche de sexo desenfrenado. No se atrevan a interrumpir.

Una vez la pelinegra dejó la habitación, los floreros parecían dejar de sentir esa presión y los peces se relajaron. Pero una vez más, la única en darse cuenta fue la castaña. En el descansillo de la escalera, Mio intercambió una sonrisa con el demonio; que parecía haber estado contemplando toda la escena sin ser notado por nadie más. Ritsu sólo sintió un pequeño escalofrío cuando vio la sombra de un hombre proyectada en el suelo, pero ahí no había nadie.

—Llegamos —dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. —Ahora cárgame como si fuera nuestra noche de bodas y hazme tuya.

Una vez más algo había cambiado, la ojigris ya no le causaba temor, sino un deseo incontrolable de poseerla. No podía contenerse, podía sentir su ser llenarse de amor y de lujuria. La tomó en brazos como si fueran recién casadas y cerraron la puerta de la habitación.

"Disfruta, Akiyama Mio. Ya que cumplí mi parte; te toca cumplir la tuya".

* * *

><p><em>Buéh! La verdad el final no me convenció mucho; pero bueno... igual espero sus reviews. Lamento hacerlo tan corto, pero llegará un punto en que el cap será mayor. <em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Otra vez rechazo  
>... <strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Mio estaba sola en la cama.

—¿Ritsu? RITSU PRESÉNTATE! —gritó llena de furia.

No hubo respuesta. Observó bien y se dio cuenta que la ropa de Ritsu no estaba tampoco. La pelinegra sentía cómo una furia asesina le llenaba las venas, pero entonces se dio cuenta que había una nota en su escritorio.

"Querida Mio, lamento tener que desaparecer así como así; pero decidí irme temprano para no tener otra escena como la de la tarde. No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que creo que tú y tus padres necesitan aclarar las cosas y si yo estoy contigo sólo puede ponerse peor. Una vez más, lo siento.

Te amo, nos vemos en la universidad."

—Baka. Pero creo entenderte. ¿En qué momento te volviste tú la miedosa? —sonrió Mio maliciosamente mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

Bajó y su madre le sirvió el desayuno sin dirigirle palabra. Su padre tampoco le hablaba, pero la miraba de reojo vigilándola con cautela. La pelinegra volvió a sonreír, se sentía el miedo en el aire. Ninguno de los Akiyama se fijó que los peces estaban nadando en círculos tratando de huir de la presencia de Mio.

Ritsu decidió tomar el camino largo a la estación de tren para pensar. La noche anterior había conocido un lado de Mio que no estaba preparada para ver. Su lado perverso no era tan aterrador como su lado lujurioso; en el sentido que cuando ese lado salía a la luz, ella quedaba atrapada por un deseo incontenible se poseer a Mio y no había nada que hacer al respecto. En su tiempo fue maravilloso, pero ahora la preocupaba mucho. Su mejor amiga había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo; había dejado de ser su tímida mejor amiga para convertirse en su salvaje novia. Y no es que no le gustara… es sólo que sentía en su interior que algo no andaba bien.

Suspiró. "Kami-sama, ayúdame a entenderla por favor…. Kami-sama…." "NO RECES, TONTA" gritaron dentro de la cabeza de Ritsu. Eso la asustó y volteó a todos lados para encontrar al dueño de la voz, pero no había nadie. "¿Qué rayos está pasando? Kami-sam….." No pudo continuar. Ritsu sintió cómo si miles de manos la estuvieran sacudiendo, un gran dolor en el pecho y poco a poco todo se iba poniendo negro.

—Mio-chan, Mio chan!

—Yui, no estoy de humor. Estoy buscando a Ritsu y más le vale a esa idiota presentarse ahora mismo o no respondo de mí.

La castaña retrocedió asustada. El tono de Mio era bastante tranquilo, pero su voz tenía un toque siniestro. La joven Hirasawa no sabía qué el había pasado a Mio, pero no sólo su voz, sino su actitud había cambiado. Se había convertido en una mujer temible de un día para otro. Y aún así debían decirle.

—Precisamente, Mio-chan —dijo Mugi preocupada. —Llamaron los padres de Ricchan. Ella está internada en el hospital luego de sufrir un ataque epiléptico en plena calle.

Mio se quedó de piedra.

—¿Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? VÁMONOS AL HOSPITAL INMEDIATAMENTE! —Gritó y luego echó a correr.

Las chicas se miraron preocupadas y fueron tras Mio. Por su parte, la bajista estaba más que impaciente. El tren no se movía lo suficientemente rápido para ella, y parecía que la recepcionista era una retardada mental que hacía su trabajo insufriblemente lento sólo para hacerla enojar.

—¿Quiere hacer su trabajo bien y darme el número de habitación?

La mujer miró irritada a la insolente chica, pero se quedó muda del miedo cuando percibió la cruel mirada de la pelinegra.

—Cuarto número 302.

—Arigato.

Las chicas siguieron a Mio en silencio. No sabían por qué, pero tenían miedo. Subieron corriendo las escaleras del hospital, pues Mio tenía demasiada prisa y no tenía paciencia para usar el elevador. Llegaron a la habitación y vieron que los Tainaka ya estaban ahí. Mio suspiró aliviada.

—Familia, amigas ¿podrían dejarnos solas con Mio? Será sólo un momento… —dijo Ritsu con un hilo de voz.

—Ritsu, cariño, estás muy cansada. ¿Y si lo dejas para mañana? —preguntó la señora Tainaka.

—Iie. Necesito hablar con Mio.

—Mi amor… —comenzó otra vez la madre, pero se calló cuando la mirada de Ritsu se tornó cruel y amenazadora.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío y dejaron solas a las dos amantes. Mio no sabía qué decir, sólo sentía la necesidad de darle a entender a su amada lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella y cuánto la amaba. Finalmente decidió besarla. Se lanzó sobre Ritsu, pero la castaña la rechazó. No es que era muy fuerte, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien si ella la estaba rechazando.

—Ritsu…

—Cállate y escúchame. ¿Cómo se te ocurre vender tu alma, Mio? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho.

—….

—Tuve un encuentro muy interesante en cuanto me trajeron al hospital. No creo que necesite decirte quién, ¿verdad?

—Ritsu, yo…

—¿Exactamente qué deseaste?

—No tener miedo nunca más para estar contigo por el resto de mi vida —respondió Mio bajando la cabeza, pero levantándola de inmediato luciendo aterradora. —Pero Ritsu, ¿no era eso lo que querías? ¿Acaso no deseabas estar conmigo para siempre? ¿Acaso….

—CIERRA LA BOCA! —Gritó Ritsu haciendo que los cristales de la ventana se hicieran añicos.

—¿Qué fue eso…?

—¿No viste los floreros de tu mamá cuando te enfureciste, verdad? Fue exactamente eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En vez de responderle, Ritsu se desabotonó la camisa del hospital y le mostró la cicatriz en forma de pentagrama que tenía sobre su seno izquierdo.

—Él me dijo que al vender tu alma te convertiste en una súcubo y como tal, tu vida será eterna. Cuando deseaste estar junto a mí por el resto de tu vida, también me condenaste. Ahora soy una súcubo, como tú.

—Ritsu, yo…

—Ritsu nada. Sólo vete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Destinos Unidos  
>... <strong>

Mio llegó a su casa destrozada. Las palabras "Ritsu nada, sólo vete" retumbaban en su cabeza, igual que aquella vez hacía dos días, el día en que Ritsu la rechazó. Entró. Ahí la esperaban sus padres junto con un psicólogo.

—Mio-chan, Okaeri Nassai. Verás: tu padre y yo hemos decidido que será mejor que consultes con un profesional tus problemas personales. Sabemos que estás en una etapa muy difícil y claro, la universidad es un paso clave en la vida de una jovencita y es normal que te sientas confundida en cuanto a tus preferencias, pero…. —La señora Akiyama se cortó en ese punto al ver que su hija la miraba con una furia asesina.

El psicólogo, que no había notado nada, aprovechó para presentarse.

—Soy el doctor Okinari y yo…

Todos los cristales de la casa, ventanas, la pecera, los floreros, todo se hizo añicos. Mio caminó con decisión y miró a sus padres con un gran odio en su mirada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Poderes súcubo, pero no me importa. No me importa nada. Tal vez necesite ayuda, pero no de ustedes y mucho menos de ese imbécil.

Subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe; y una vez en su cama, lloró de rabia. Todo lo que había hecho para estar siempre al lado de su amada había sido en vano; vendió su alma, pero no le sirvió de nada. Ahora estaba condenada al infierno y Ritsu también, todo por culpa suya. "Y ni siquiera se cumplió mi deseo, mi verdadero deseo. Toda una eternidad en el Infierno y todo para nada."

—Sabes que el Infierno no existe, ¿verdad?

—Tú!

—Sí, yo.

—Tú maldito, devuélvele su alma a Ritsu. ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON NUESTRO PACTO! ¿POR QUÉ LE HAS HECHO ESTO?

—Tú se lo hiciste, Akiyama Mio. Además su alma aún le pertenecía a ella hasta el momento en que decidió unir destinos contigo. La culpa es de ambas, no mía. Yo sólo te quité tus miedos e inhibiciones para cumplir con mi parte del trato. No es mi culpa que en tu estupidez y tu dolor no hayas visto que ella también pasó a formar parte de nuestro pacto. El amor es la Creación más poderosa de mi Hermano; capaz de inspirar las más grandes hazañas y de impedirlas a la vez. Saca a la vez lo mejor y lo peor de los seres humanos.

—¿Qué nos harás, si es verdad que el Infierno no existe?

—Ya se los hice. A diferencia de mi Hermano, yo no soy capaz de crear. Por eso, para poder tener criaturas a mi servicio, debo corromper a los seres humanos y convertirlos en mis propias creaciones; pero ni Él no Yo podemos meternos con el libre albedrío, así que si deseo corromper a los humanos, ellos también deben estar de acuerdo. Por eso actúo a base de pactos.

—Eres…

—Soy el que te convirtió en lo que eres, Akiyama Mio; ¿quieres volver a la niña con miedo hasta de su propia sombra que obedece a todo lo que mami y papi le digan? Obviamente no, y aunque quisieras, el pacto está hecho. Tendrás que vivir con ello, una vida que será eterna. A donde vayas sembrarás la desgracia y la desolación a tu paso; pero tu amiga Ritsu siempre estará a tu lado.

—¿A mi lado?

—Así es. Yo te ofrecí quitarte tus miedos e inhibiciones para estar junto a ella por el resto de tu vida. Y aunque ella no lo desee así, no tiene más remedio que estar junto a ti y cumplir mi voluntad; pues los íncubos y súcubos existen sólo para hacer mi voluntad. Disfruta Akiyama Mio, pues yo cumplí mi parte. Ahora ambas deberán cumplir la suya.

—Pero Ritsu no pidió nada de esto…

—Pero compartía ese mismo deseo de estar siempre a tu lado.

—Ella nunca me perdonará.

—Oh, claro que lo hará. Si hay algo que conozco a la perfección es la naturaleza humana. Tranquilízate, Akiyama Mio. Ustedes dos tienen toda la eternidad por delante.

Dicho esto, el Demonio se encaminó tranquilamente a la puerta. Una risita siniestra escapó de los labio de Mio. Una risa que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada que retumbó por toda la casa. Por supuesto que no había nada que temer, nada por qué sentirse triste; ella era Akiyama Mio, ahora mucho más que un simple ser humano.

* * *

><p>Ritsu volvía a su casa del hospital muy callada, aunque los Tainaka lo asociaban con que recientemente había sufrido un ataque epiléptico; pero no había sido nada de eso y Ritsu lo sabía. Su cicatriz de pentagrama ardía y parecía que ese ardor aumentaba junto con su furia y su dolor. Amaba a Mio con todo su corazón, pero a la vez la odiaba por lo que le había hecho. Sabía que algo había cambiado en su interior; sentía cómo la oscuridad se iba apoderando de ella por mucho que se resistiera. Podía rezar, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. El auto entró por un túnel y se quedó parado.<p>

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

—No pueden oírte, al menos no de momento. No quiero que nos interrumpan.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Y tú qué crees? Estoy aquí por ti.

—Si vas a arrastrarme al Infierno te advierto que pienso vivir mucho tiempo más… así que no me iré sin pelear.

—Que irritantes son los humanos. No existe tal cosa como el Infierno, pues no soy el basurero de mi Hermano. Tu vida será eterna al igual que la de tu amiga, pues tu destino es estar junto a ella sembrando la desgracia para los humanos a donde quiera que vayan.

—Yo no acepté esto.

—Tal vez no, pero sí tu amiga. Además tú mima decidiste compartir destinos con ella. Puedes dejar de ser una súcubo cuando quieras, pues serlo no fue tu decisión, pero tendrás que renunciar a ella; pues Akiyama hizo el pacto, así que no tiene opción.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este? Yo jamás renunciaré a Mio.

—Es un juego donde gano yo. Si hay algo que conozco bien, eso es la naturaleza humana. ¿Realmente crees que te estaría diciendo todo esto si no supiera que no lo harás? Acepta el súcubo de una buena vez; con el tiempo aprenderás a disfrutar de los beneficios de no ser ya una criatura de Dios.

Ritsu se quedó callada por un momento y luego se puso a llorar. Ni siquiera notó la mirada preocupada de sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente, Ritsu se levantó temprano. Pensaba salir e ir al local donde le gustaba ir con sus amigas. Algo en su interior le decía que en ese momento, ese era su lugar.

—Nee-chan, ¿vas a salir? Pero el médico dijo que…

—Yo SÉ lo que dijo. No me molestes.

Satoshi se apartó de su hermana muy asustado. Ritsu también se asustó: la oscuridad le estaba ganando la partida.

Se encaminó hacia el local. Alguien trató de robarle el bolso en el tren, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente, sintió un inexplicable terror que le hizo alejarse de la chica. Ritsu sonrió complacida. Finalmente llegó al famoso local, y tal como esperaba, ahí la esperaba Mio.

—Ritsu, tenemos que hablar.

—Habla pues.

* * *

><p><em>Hacía rato que no seguía con esto. La verdad cuesta inspirarse para hacer algo así. Bueno; espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún Review. Nos leemos!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Está hecho: Ahora y siempre estarás a mi lado.**

El muchacho terminó sus oraciones y se dirigió a la salida. La anciana miko (sacerdotisa) barría despreocupadamente la entrada y él se ofreció a ayudarla.

—Arigato, Kouichi-kun.

—Hái. Oiga Tainaka-san, ¿sigue abierta la venta de amuletos? Creo que necesito ayuda divina para esos exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

—¿Pero qué dices chico? ¿Ya viste la hora?

—Me lo imaginaba. Bueno, ya terminamos aquí. Hasta otra Tainaka-san.

—Espera, no te vayas todavía. Ten —le pasó unas golosinas de una bolsa. —Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu ayuda.

—No se preocupe Tainaka-san. Aunque creo que tomaré uno. No puedo creer que a su edad usted siga comiendo de estas cosas.

La anciana lo miró a los ojos, sonriente. A pesar de tener ochenta y nueva años, sus ojos seguían despiertos y vivos como los de una jovencita. Era todo un misterio.

—Mientras mantengas joven el espíritu, una pequeñez como esta no te vencerá, ¿no te parece Kouichi-kun?

El muchacho rió y tomó otro dulce, para luego despedirse de la anciana, que guardó su escoba muy tranquila. Miró la hora una vez más.

—Bueno, creo que mejor me muevo. No queremos hacer esperar a Mio.

Salió del templo y se fue al parque de junto a sentarse en una banca mientras seguía comiendo sus bocadillos con tranquilidad. Por dentro sentía paz, mucha paz. El sol se puso, ella ya no debería tardar. Efectivamente, por la esquina se vio una figura que poco a poco se acercaba a la mujer. Era una chica de diecinueve años de una enorme belleza, ojos grises, cabello negro; coronada con una diadema color amarillo. La joven miró a la anciana y se sentó en la banca que estaba frente a la de ella.

—Parece increíble que estés tan bien de salud a pesar de seguir comiendo tanta azúcar a tus ochenta y nueve años.

—Ni tan bien, Mio. Ambas sabemos que estamos aquí sólo porque estoy por irme.

Silencio. Dos lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Mio.

—Vamos Mio-chuan. No te sientas mal por mí, tuve una buena vida. No me arrepiento de nada y no creo haber dejado nada pendiente.

—Baka.

—¿Eh?

—Baka, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!. Pudiste tenerlo todo Ritsu. Pudiste escoger dar tu alma también y así vivir juntas toda la eternidad con eterna juventud y belleza y…

—Sí, pero sembrando el desorden y la maldad a donde quiera que vayamos. Vamos, Mio. Tomé mi decisión. Vive con ello.

—No tengo más opción. Soy una súcubo, debo vivir eternamente.

Ritsu se levantó e iba a acercarse más a Mio, pero ella se levantó también e hizo el ademán de alejarse.

—No te acerques. Estar tan cerca de un siervo de Dios me da dolor. Dolor físico.

—Lo olvidaba.

La anciana volvió a sonreír. Mio contuvo sus ganas de darle un buen golpe. La miraba tan frágil, pero tan fuerte a la vez. Una vez más recordó aquel maldito día en el local de hamburguesas, como venía haciendo desde hacía tantos años. Un recuerdo que no la dejaba en paz.

"—_**Ritsu, déjame explicarte… estaban mis padres y supe que nunca podría enfrentarlos y yo…**_

—_**Mio, me tenías a mí. Se supone que debíamos estar juntas. —Ritsu estaba cada vez más molesta. —¿Y no se te ocurrió confrontarlos juntas, no? Mio, se supone que debíamos enlazar nuestros destinos. Se supone que como pareja compartíamos un mismo destino y si eso significaba enfrentarnos a tus padres, debíamos hacerlo. Pero no, debías buscar la salida más fácil y tonta.**_

—_**¿Y yo que sabía que Él tomaría tu alma también?**_

—_**Mio el hecho de ofrecerle tu propia alma es lo suficientemente tonto. **_

_**Era cierto. La pelinegra no sabía qué decir.**_

—_**Lo siento Mio. Sé que lo hiciste sólo por mí, que tu gran tontería fue sólo para estar a mi lado pero… —la chica se quitó su diadema con tristeza y se la dio a Mio.**_

—_**¿Por qué me das tu diadema?**_

—_**Para que tengas algo con qué recordarme, aunque eso no sea necesario. Sé que siempre me recordarás en tu corazón —dijo levantándose. **_

—_**RITSU!**_

—_**Lo siento mucho Mio —dijo la castaña mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. —Pero para salvar mi alma, debo renunciar a ti. Te amo, de veras que te amo, pero… lo siento; pero no estoy lista para dejar de ser una criatura de Dios. A partir de hoy debo dejarte y seguir un camino diferente.**_

—_**No! Como si yo te dejara abandonarme así como así —la chica se levantó y encaró a Ritsu. Todos los presentes en el local se encogieron del miedo a causa de la diabólica aura de la joven súcubo, pero Ritsu no retrocedió a pesar que estaba asustada. —No te dejaré renunciar a mí tan fácil; porque YO he decidido no renunciar a ti. Vete acostumbrando a ser mi mujer, Ritsu...**_

—_**Veo que aún no entiendes. Me convertiré en miko. Ustedes no pueden tocar a los siervos de Dios.**_

_**Iba a golpearla, oh sí, iba a enseñarle qué le pasaba a todos los que fastidiaban a Mio Akiyama, pero no pudo. En cuanto se acercó a ella sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzó a arder. Cada pequeña parte de ella gritaba de dolor. Un horrible dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo; pero era algo más. Era como si cada una de sus células estuviera siendo expuesta a la más horrible de las torturas. Pero esa sensación desapareció en cuanto Ritsu salió por la puerta del local.  
><strong>__**La gente miraba a la chica que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando. Poco a poco se acercaron para ver qué podían hacer por ella, pero ella se levantó de repente y dio un grito desgarrador. Un horrible grito que parecía llegarles a lo más profundo del alma y hacer que se encogieran del terror. Cristales, aparatos eléctricos, un poco la estructura, todo terminó colapsando. Ventanas y vasos terminaron hechos añicos; celulares, bombillas, cajas registradoras, relojes, todo lo eléctrico terminó echando chispas y haciendo corto circuito; incluso amenazadoras rajaduras aparecieron en las paredes del local. Finalmente la chica se levantó y llena de una furia asesina salió del local para no volver a ser vista en la ciudad. Los Akiyama ofrecieron recompensa, pusieron carteles de su hija en toda la prefectura, pero era como si Mio hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Sólo se fue."**_

—Oye, lo siento de verdad.

—Si de verdad lo sintieras no hubieras renunciado a mí —dijo Mio con dureza.

Ritsu sonrió benevolente y echó su cabeza para atrás.

—Se nota que sigues siendo una niña. Algún día lo entenderás, cuando crezcas.

Mio no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que no podía golpearla porque acercarse le haría mucho daño, pero de alguna forma eso tampoco sonaba a una idiotez. Parecía que la edad le había transmitido a Ritsu toda su sabiduría. La anciana cerró sus ojos y se durmió.

Mio la veía dormir. Nadie vendría a molestar, pues su aura llena de maldad los alejaría a todos. Esperaba a que ella partiera para poder derramar sus lágrimas, pero no pudo más. Por primera vez en setenta y un años, dejó salir todo el dolor que tenía dentro y lloró, pero no de rabia. Sabía que su mejor amiga, la mujer que amaba, la mujer por la que había dado tanto se estaba yendo y ella debía quedarse en este mundo por culpa de una estúpida decisión. No podía contenerse, por mucho que no quisiera que Ritsu la viera llorar, era demasiado.

—¿Sabes, Mio-chuan? No pasó día sin que rezara por ti… —suspiró la anciana dulcemente mientras partía.

Mio se quedó en silencio viendo lo que quedaba de Ritsu. Se acercó. Tratando de no decir nada para no volver a estallar en lágrimas, le arregló el cabello largo y gris y le colocó de nuevo su diadema. Finalmente se acercó a ella y besó sus labios aún cálidos mientras la abrazaba y se dormía junto a su amada.

A la mañana siguiente, Mio se encontraba sola en el parque. Sin tener deseos de hablar con nadie, caminó hacia la estación del tren más cercana para volver a su hogar. No se encontró con nadie en todo el camino, por lo que no tuvo la necesidad de usar sus poderes súcubo para alejar a todos de ella. Llegó a la taquilla, pero no había nadie.

—¿Qué acaso el empleado se fue al baño o algo?

—No. Es sólo que no necesitas boleto para tomar este tren —dijo una voz conocida detrás suyo.

—Ritsu!

Ritsu le guiñó el ojo muy contenta. Ahí estaba ella, de regreso a sus diecinueve años, cabello castaño, diadema amarilla, piel brillante. Lo único que había cambiado eran sus ojos, ahora más serios, más sabios, más maduros; pero siempre llenos de una energía y vitalidad envidiable.

—¿Pe… pero cómo es posible?

—Al día siguiente que me dieran alta del hospital, tuve otro encuentro interesante. Él me dijo cómo podía salvar tu alma a pesar de ser tú la que había hecho el pacto; pero necesitaba que hiciera el sacrifico más grande y que tú estuvieras dispuesta a aceptar el cambio.

—No entiendo.

—Renunciar a ti en vida era lo único que podía hacer por ti y no debía volver a verte sino hasta los últimos momentos de mi existencia —explicó Ritsu como quien no quiere la cosa. —Si aún deseabas estar a mi lado y realmente estuvieras arrepentida de haber hecho el pacto con Su hermano, Él podría devolverte tu alma y tú podrías venir conmigo.

—¿A dónde?

—¿A dónde? Pues al cielo Mio, he estado esperando por ti con la esperanza de salvar tu alma y henos aquí, listas para irnos. Si es que quieres irte, claro.

Mio miró a Ritsu a los ojos.

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad?

—En el momento en que te abandoné en el local, supe que estaríamos juntas por siempre Mio; porque nadie puede gritar así si no es por su amor verdadero. ¿Sabías que causaste un apagón en toda el área comercial?

Mio miró a su amada sin poder creerlo. Pero aún así estaba feliz. Finalmente. Al ver que Mio no reaccionaba, Ritsu la tomó de las manos y la besó.

—¿Estás lista para irte?

—Sí. Ya está hecho. Ahora y siempre estarás a mi lado, Ritsu…

* * *

><p><strong>Damas y caballeros, es el final de este Mitsu. Sé que querían más y que tal vez esté algo acelerado el final, pero si lo alargaba demasiado corría el riesgo de arruinar mi historia (y de paso no acabarla nunca). Como sea, espero les haya gustado y me dejen su review y si no; igual. <strong>

**Hasta otra; nos leemos!**


End file.
